Never Thought It Would End Up This Way
by TeamJacob743
Summary: Kim gets hurt by Jack correct? in the story Never thought it would end up this way. but when she meets a guy named Dustin and dates him will Jack get jealous?... must read to find out i say no more from here.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1) Fearless but bear of lost of a love one**

_I always think about him every day of every minute. Yes, I, Kimberly Crawford, am in love with my best friend, Jack Brewer. Everyone thinks I am a little girl trying to be saved by everyone and need protecting. I am going to show them that I am fearless by telling Jack I love him.I thin about him everyday in my head and never could get it out. I was going to tell him I love him,but he just told everyone that he has a girl friend, Donna Tobin. The most slutty person I ever meet. I told him great job and I am happy for him and ran away. Not daring let a tear fall. I feel so worthless and pitiful. I couldn't stop crying. I wanted to be strong, but kind, and most of all fearless. I took out my song book and started to write a new song for my new image.__** (I don't own this song is is "Fearless" by Olivia Holt)**_

_**You used to make my heart pound**_

_**Just the thought of you**_

_**You used to be the cold wind**_

_**Always blowing though**_

_**But I won't take it anymore**_

_**That's what I came here**_

_**For**_

_**I stuck in your head **_

_**I back from the dead **_

_**Got you runnin scared **_

_**I fearless**_

_**I'm calling you out**_

_**I'm taking you down **_

_**Don't you come around **_

_**I'm fearless 2x**_

_**whoa, whoa**_

_**I got the upper hand now**_

_**And you're losing ground **_

_**You never have to fight back **_

_**Never losing a round**_

_**You see the gloves are coming off**_

_**Tell me when you've enough**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Ready for a show down **_

_**And we're face to face**_

_**I think I'll arranged it**_

_**Put you in your place **_

_**You don't get the best of me**_

_**Check it you're afraid of me**_

_**I stuck in your head **_

_**I back, back from the dead **_

_**Got you runnin scared **_

_**I fearless**_

_**I'm calling you out**_

_**I'm taking you down **_

_**Don't you come around **_

_**I'm fearless 2x**_

_**You used to make my heart pound**_

_**Just the thought of you**_

_**Now you're in the background**_

_**Whatcha gonna do **_

_**Sound off if you hear this**_

_**We're feeling fearless 2x**_

_**I stuck in your head **_

_**I back, back from the dead **_

_**Got you runnin scared **_

_**I fearless**_

_**I'm calling you out**_

_**I'm taking you down **_

_**Don't you come around **_

_**I'm fearless (Whole thing 2x)**_

_**I'm fearless 4x**_

_I heard loud clapping from behind me. When I turn around I saw... Everyone. Jack, Milton, Jerry, Eddie, Rudy, and Grace. Jack asked "Who did you wrote the song for Kimmy?" I punched him and said "I wrote it for me because of someone I love." in a shy voice. "Who" said everyone except me. "For Jack." I mumble. Then kissed Jack on the lips. Surprisingly he kissed back and made the kiss deeper. We were about to do a full on make out secession, but a I remember that the guys and Grace was there so I pull back. I saw the look in his eyes and it was regret, hurt, sorrow, and angrier. I was confused. Jack then punched me in the face. I flew into the air and into the wall hard. I fall onto the cold, hard ground and couldn't get back up. I just look up and only saw angry in Jack eyes. I know I shouldn't have down that but hey I am fearless after all. Grace came up to Jack and slapped him hard and yelled "WHY DID YOU DO THAT? SHE IS YOU BEST FRIEND AND YOU HURT HER! YOU ALREADY HURT HER BY DATING THAT SLUT OF YOUR AND NOW YOU ARE PUNCHING HER INTO THE HARD BRICK WALL. SHE DOESN'T NEED ANY OF THIS. PLUS SHE IS IN LOVE WITH YOU BUT WE AL KIND OF SEE HOW YOU THINK OF HER." she was about to continue but I stop her by saying "Grace stop. It is ok. I kind of tell he doesn't like him that way and never will be. Besides if he chose that girl, who is my enemy, I guess he isn't my friend who I thought I fell in love with or my best friend. Best friend date their worst enemy or punch them into a wall. They support each other. I may not like who Jack is dating or... or his best friend anymore but he is still my best friend, so please stop- I couldn't finished the sentence because Jack came up to me and kick me in the stomach. I cried out in pain and black out. _

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.


	2. Chapter 2

**No body's pov.**

**Kim just black out because Jack beat her up. "Why did you do that!" yelled Grace. "She wouldn't shut up and made me cheat on my girlfriend."jack yelled back. "So she loved you ever since she met you. You were to blind to see her love for you because you probably don't care about her. When you were on all those dates with those other girls, she cried for days, but she stay strong because she wanted you to be happy even it means she has to give up her happiness for you to be happy. She doesn't deserved this or you. She deserved better." Grace yelled. Grace pick up Kim and carried her to the girls's bathroom. Everything was quiet. Jack's phone buzz. Jack reads it and said "I have to go!" Then Jack walks out of the dojo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Grace's p.o.v**

"Jack's gonna pay. PAY HARD" i mumbled

Kim started waking up and i quickly ran to Rudy's office for a cup

i found one and ran back to Kim

i filled the cup with water and handed it to Kim

she drank half way until she stopped to spit out blood

" I'm sorry Kim" i said

"no it's alright" she said

" no it's not" i said

i felt bad for her, having a best friend/crush hurt you and treat you like garbage

" it's time to move on Kim you can't be hurt and sad for the rest of your life" i said

she nodded weakly

" let's go to my house okay and forget about this incident" i said

* * *

**Kim's p.o.v**

it's been three weeks since i talked to Jack, three weeks since i kissed him, three weeks since i quit the dojo and three weeks since that incident

i was at my locker geting my things until someone bumped into me

i turned around to see a a guy with light brown her and brown eyes **(think of Hutch Dano you Henry from Zeke and Luther)** he had on a red collar shirst and dark blue jeans and a pair of red converse

"hi" i said

"hi" he replied

" are you new here?" i asked

he smiled and nodded

"the name's Dustin" he said

" the name's Kim" i replied and laughed

Dustin joined in too

" nice to meet you Kim" he said

" it's pleasure to meet you too" i said

maybe it was time to move on...

TBC please...

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	4. Im your gurdian angel

**Kim's p.o.v**

* * *

classes went by like that and it was already lunch

i went to my locker to drop off somethings until i found a note

_Kim, _

_i know we just met but i think i might have feelings for you_

_- Dustin W._

i smiled at the note

" whatcha readin?" HE asked

i shoved the note in my pocket

" nothing" i said

he snickered

" sure" he said

" look Jack i don't even want to know why you're talking to me" i said sternly

" but i-" i cut him off

" you don't understand Jack you hurt me inside out! i don't want to talk to you anymore Jack... EVER!" i screamed

i ran away leaving a frozen Jack

i felt a tap on my shoulder

i turned around to see Dustin his arms wide open

i ran into him and hugged him

" what's wrong Kim?" he asked concernedly" Jack's just being a jerk" i said

" pretty boy?" he said

i laughed

" yeah, um about the note i was hoping you could have a date with me tonight?" he asked

"sure" i said

" okay i'll see you later" he said

Dustin was a great guy maybe he's the one

" maybe he is or maybe he isn't" a voice said

" who and where are you?" i asked

" up here" she said

i looked up to see a brunette girl with glasses, in an unbuttoned checkered purple and black shirt with a tank top. she had blue jeans and neon pink canvas shoes sitting on a locker

she jumped down from the locker

" who are you?" i asked

" i'm your guardian angel" she said

i laughed

i wiped an imaginary tear from my eye

"and i'm an angel too" i said sarcastically and continued laughing

she rolled her eyes

" whatever believe what you believe" she said

" but i'm here to help" she continued

" but first tell me, what's your name?" i asked

she smiled

" Katy" she said **(A/N: my name's not Katy)**

" so why do you have to help me?" i asked

" look i'm here to help you get Jack" she said

" Jack?" i blurted out

" look i know your scared but Jack never meant to hurt you, Kim. he only thought he loved Donna but deep down he likes you. his fake feelings for Donna's got the best of him and outraged him" she explained

" Kim you have that choice because the future if you date Dustin it will be dark" she said

" i'm not cancelling it Katy!" i said

she grabbed my shoulders forcing me to stare into her brown eyes

" cancel it" she said sternly

" nope" popping the 'p'

" fine your choice but i'll be back just not in here" she said and disappeared

Was she really tying to make me backout?...

TBC not the best of my abilities but here it is. but please *gets down on knees* please...

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**! **


	5. Spy Night

**Kim's p.o.v**

* * *

finally school was over and i was walking back home

until i passed Jack's house

from the corner of my eye i saw Jack and Donna making-out

" i know it hurts'' a voice said

"Katy, where are you?" i asked

i looked up finding Katy sitting on a limb of a tree

" really?" i said

this girl sure likes to sit a lot

" what Kim? this is a free country you know" she said sarcastically

" whatever" i said and rolled my eyes

she jumped down

" c'mon let's get your prepared for your date" she said

" your not mad?" i asked

" still am, but it's your choice" she said

we began walking

" so you were assigned to watch over me?" i said

" pretty much" she said

" but why?" i said

" i don't know i guess i'm too wise and too smart for words" she said

" i was usually called Mrs. Know-it-all when i was alive" she said **(A/N: it's true my "supposedly friends" do that)**

i stopped walking

"you were alive?" she said

"uh-huh" she said

i continued walking again

" but hey what happens, happens for a reason" she said

" but i'm kind of glad because now i don't get mocked. i'm honored" she continued

" my true friend was my best friend Joanna" she said **(true)**

" she always made me crack up. she always made my day each and every one. i will never forget about her" she said and smiled weakly

i felt sorry for her

" don't be i guess half of my troubles are gone" she said

" but hey i always look on the bright side" she said regaining her happiness

i smiled

we reached my house and Katy rushed me to get ready

" okay, okay don't rush it!" i said

" yeah your date's at 7" she said

at this point i rushed into the shower and took a 15 minute hot shower

when i got out i found a white dress with golden ruffles and a pair of golden flats lying down on my bed

one thought went up my mind

_"Katy"_

after i got dressed did my hair i put on light mascara and lip gloss

after i got down stairs it was only 6:55

" thanks Katy for the dress" i said

" no problem.. wait what dress?" she asked

" you mean..'' i said

" i don't know who gave you that" she said

" believe me I would've but I'm too lazy and i don't approve of you and Dustin dating" she said

"some guardian angel you are" i said

" hey!" she said

i laughed

" well Dustin will knock in about 3..2...1" she said

Dustin knocked on the door

i squealed like a little girl

Katy looked at me with an eyebrow raised

" well go have fun" she said

"okay but don't go spying on me" i replied

i opened the door to find Dustin dressed casual

me and Dustin left leaving Katy watching over my house

* * *

**Katy's p.o.v**

Kim left leaving me watching over her house

i turned on the TV

" Lord Kim doesn't know how much trouble she's making" i said

out of no where God appeared

" i know Katy, you must watch over her with Dustin" he said

" yes my lord but she doesn't want me intruding on her date" i said

" Katy i fear someone is going to die later on" he said

" i sense it too" i said

" but i will go and spy on her my lord" i said

i gave him a hug he hugged me back

" be careful Katy" he said

" i will" i said

he smiled and disappeared in the air

" well Kim you're gonna regret this or me" i muttered

i waited until 8 since they went to a fancy restuarant

" well to the movies!" i said

i quickly transported from Kim's house to the movie theatre

i found Kim and Dustin sitting in the front row i quickly went over to the back row and ducked just in case if they saw me

" c'mon stupid movie play already" i mumbled

then twilight breaking down part 2 started playing

" you've got to be kidding me!" i whispered/yelled

- two hours later-

" finally movie's over" i said

a crowd of people started forming

i quietly slipped into the crowd and managed to escape the eyes of Kim

i quickly ran to Kim's house

i opened the door and closed it frantically

i turned on the TV again and started watching the program

i heard " bye Dustin" and "bye Kim" followed by a puckering noise

" great just great" i thought

Kim opened the door and walked in

" hey Kim how was your date tonight?" i said through clenched teeth

" great except for the part the Jack and Donna bumped into us into the restuarant" she said

" let me geuss Jack was checking you out?" i said

she nodded

" told ya he likes you" i said

" yeah but me and Dustin are officially dating!" she squealed again

" well it's late go to bed" i said and pointed to the stairs

" but tomorrow's Saturday, Mom" she said

i raised an eyebrow

" yeah i guess your right" she said and yawned

she climbed up the stairs

so much for stopping her and Dustin...

TBC well tell me what ya think in your...

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	6. Date Gone Wrong

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Kickin it. Kickfan23 and I are doing co-writing for this story. By this I mean we are working with the ideas of both of this and helping each other with the story. We have been conspiring with each other since I began writing this story. We talked about the ideas for the chapter coming up and other stuff about this story. So as I began with this chapter I would like to send a shout out to Kickfan23 for letting me write this story and helping me with the ideas.**

**Chapter 7- Date Gone Wrong**

**Kim's P.O.V**

Dustin and I were going onto our second date today. He said it was a surprise so I don't know where we are going or what we are doing. But he did say to dress nice. I'm excited actually we are the perfect match. I feel like he changing me for the better and is the only one that really understands me. He's showing me how to have fun. Im not the same girl I was six months ago. Six months ago I was on a schedule go to school, go to karate, go home and get ready for the next day. Also, I didn't go out much besides with my friends, let alone sneak out pass my curfew. The other day I got a tattoo. It's a cross with lines in every corner. Dustin and I go to clubs and party all night then go back home before anyone is even awake. I've ditched classes to hang out with him. I've gotten detention because of cussing and being disrespectful to my teachers and peers. Instead of hanging out with the warriors I have started hanging out with Dustin and his crew. I've started to wear darker clothes like leather jackets, black and purple t shirts, black jeans, and black combat boots. I love Dustin and he loves me. We will be together forever.

**Katy's P.O.V**

Oh No! Kim is starting to change and not for the better. She almost got suspended today for the tattoo and ditching classes. She is starting to wear darker clothes, sneaking out pass her curfew, drinking and other stuff. She doesn't hang out with the warriors anymore either. She just hangs out with Dustin and his crew which are the bad boys of the school. Did I mention she quit karate to have more time with Dustin. Every time I try to tell her she's changing and not for the better she says "I love Dustin and he loves me. So back the fuck off." I can't let this happen. I need help and I know exactly who to ask. The Bobbie Wasabi Warriors.

**Dustin's P.O.V**

Kim and I are going on our second date. Man I love her so much. She is my dream girl. I don't even think those wasabi warriors know her as well as I do. Anyways tonight I'm taking her to a fancy restaurant. The table is gonna have rose petals on it. I know im the bad boy of Seaford high just after like 3 days but I know how to treat a girls. I know Kim is starting to change for the better. I can't believe she almost got suspended today. Honestly I didn't think she had the guts to get a tattoo either but now my perspective has changed she tougher than I thought she was. Also, she doesn't hang out with her dojo anymore in fact she quit. She hangs out with me and my crew now. She changed her look too. Now she only wear dark clothing and I think it looks sexy on her. I even got to get her to ride on my motorcycle. That got me thinking if she has any more surprises up her sleeves. I better start getting ready for our date. Im picking her up at six and it's five right now. 

**Kim's P.O.V**

It's 5:30 and im still getting ready for our date. I'm wearing a form fitting red and black dress with a short leather jacket. Dustin is the best. After finishing my make-up which is light brown and mascara and my hair is in loose curls I hear a car driving up my driveway. It must be Dustin now. Katy is trying to stop me by saying something bad is going to happen but I don't care. I scoff and walk to the door. When I open the door Dustin pulls me in for a hug and a kiss then we leave for wherever we are going. When we arrive I turn my head to reveal a really fancy restaurant. I am amazed Dustin got reservations to go to this place. Once we sit down we order our drinks and meals. By the middle of our dinner a fire breaks out. Everybody is screaming and running. It is pure chaos. Meanwhile I am flung to a wall and I hit my head pretty hard from the impact. I slide down the wall nit being able to stand. I can't see Dustin and that is when everything goes black.

**Dustin's P.O.V**

In the mess of chaos I manage to finally find a clear spot for Kim and I. But I then notice one thing was missing or should I say person. That person was Kim. I scream her name to make sure she didn't get lost in the crowd. Then my worst fear became a reality. Kim was still in the restaurant. I have to find her because I can't lose her not now not ever. She has to still be in the restaurant. I try to get to the door to get her but people say it's too late and too dangerous. I have to try though. I push them out of the way and run into the restaurant. I go in and immediately I can't breathe because of the smoke. I see something in the far corner slumped against the wall not moving. She is in a red and black dress with blonde hair. It was Kim. I run over and pick her up bridal style and get the hell out of there as fast as I can. When we get out of the burning restaurant paramedics were on the sight. They take Kim out of my arms before I collapse to my knees. The paramedics get me up and walk me over to the ambulance to get fresh oxygen into my lungs. I get into the ambulance with Kim and call her parents. When Kim's mom picked up the phone I told them what happened and where we were heading. When we get to the hospital Kim is rushed into the E.R. while I'm sitting in the waiting room praying for the love of my life to be alright.

**Kim's P.O.V**

I hear an annoying beeping sound. I think it's the sound of a heart monitor in the hospital. But one question: why am I in the hospital? But then it' all black again.

**Dustin's P.O.V**

I'm in Kim's hospital room. Waiting for her to wake up. I keep whispering little things and praying for her to wake up soon. I need her. So we can go back to being the best badasses in Seaford High. Come on Kim wake up. The last thing I whisper before exhaustion takes over my body is "I love you Kim, no matter what happens."

**Katy's P.O.V**

Im at home watching TV still a little angry that Kim is being such a bitch. Kim's home phone is ringing and I pick it up pretending to be her mom. When I pick it up I asked who it was and the person said it was Dustin. He says the restaurant caught on fire, and Kim was slumped against a wall unconscious, and that they were on the way to the hospital. Later that night I call Dustin to see that he and Kim were alright. He told me he was fine but Kim was still in the E.R. still unconscious. I can hear the exhaustion in his voice. I was beyond worried about Kim. I am her guardian angel. I could have prevented this but I did nothing to stop it. The last thing I do before I go to bed was pray to the Lord that Kim will live and say that it's not her time to go yet.

**Kim's P.O.V**

I hear one thing someone whisper "I love you Kim and no matter what happens." I am trying to wake up when I feel a strong hand wrapped up in my left one. I let my eyes flutter open to see my boyfriend Dustin sleeping with his hand in mine on a chair, and his head on the hospital bed sleeping soundly. The doctor comes in and tells me I am free to go whenever I like. I run my right hand through Dustin's hair trying to be gentle with waking him up. He opens his eyes to see me looking at him. His eyes turn from gloomy to shock in the matter of three seconds. He gathers me in his arms kissing my face everywhere and hugging me tight saying "Don't ever do that to me again. The doctor came in again and gave me a prescription for a type of pain medication for my cracked ribs so Im told. I then get up and get dressed and we start to leave when a nurse stops us and tells me I have to take it easy for the next 4 weeks. We leave the hospital with smiles on our face telling us we were going to be ok.

**Okay that was long. It literally took me two days to write and like 4 hours to type it. But it is complete. So I really hope you enjoyed this chapter of Never Thought It Would End Up This Way. But anyway I thank you for taking the time to read this and kickfan23 thank for helping me with the ideas of your story. Can't wait to do more. **

**So Don't forget to**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**

**-LEXI-**


	7. The Plan Part One

Disclaimer: sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been sick and couldn't focus and had to catch up on school work. Anyway on to the story I do not own Kickin It. I only own the story idea. It does have some mature content but not a lot and some swearing. This is just a warning before you read it.

Chapter 7- The plan part 1

Jacks P.O.V

So my friends are finally talking to me again after I broke up with Donna. They told me stuff that I could never do when I was with Donna. Like how I wasn't myself and skipping karate practice. I feel like they are hiding something else but I don't know what it is. I haven't seen Kim at the dojo but I wasn't really looking. I need to try to talk to her but it seems like the guys are protecting her more than ever. Im practicing on the dummy when this girl comes in and says she needs help. We met up at her house but Kim wasn't there. This girl puts in these videos and they are all about Kim. I am so confused but I do need to ask some questions before I watch anything. So I do. I say "umm… Miss what is your name, and why are there videos of Kim?" she says her name is Katy and these videos are how Kim changed in the past couple of months. Then we start watching the videos.

Katy's P.O.V

I look at their faces hoping for one of them to speak up. Jack speaks up after coming over the shock of the videos. He says "This isn't Kim. I know her well enough to know she wouldn't do these kind of things." The rest of the warriors heads go down in shame. Finally Jerry's head pops back up and he says "Dude, uhh when you were dating Donna you kinda hurt Kim in the dojo. She quit on us and started dating Dustin. You know the bad boy of the school. She has changed a lot Jack. I've seen her doing most of those things. Im just scared to go up to her because she really only hangs out with Dustin and his crew which lets nobody near her. Maybe you don't know her as well as you thought." Then I said "I need your help to get her back. Will you help me?"

Jacks P.O.V

I can't believe any of this. Kim doesn't drink, do drugs, wear black at all, or wears make up. But worst of all I can't believe I hurt Kim. My Kim! Im the one who caused her to change and im gonna fix it. I am never ever going to date Donna again. After knowing what I did to Kim it breaks my heart. I love her but on how she sees it she may not wanna talk to me ever again. I bet what I did is going to be on her mind forever until she decides to forgive me. I say "We are going to get her back." How could she date Dustin? Im sure he is the bad boy and he is not gonna let Kim out of his sight.

Katy's P.O.V

Jack finally realized what he did. He looks really sad now that he has come to the realization of what he did. I bet he did lover her but it's time for him to put his feelings aside and to help us get her back to the real Kim. Not this fake Kim that shouldn't even exist. Time for Part One of the plan get her to talk to us. Operation get Kim back is a go. So game on Kim we are ready for whatever you throw at us and we will get you back.

Kim's P.O.V

Dustin and I are going to my house. We go home high and drunk. I hear voices in the house. I can make out one voice but the rest I have no idea. We just stand there waiting for some clues on what the people are doing inside. I hear Katy say Part one of the plan is a go get Kim to talk to us. So game on Kim we are ready for whatever you throw at us and we will get you why are they idiots. I love my new life. I have the perfect boyfriend, perfect friends, perfect hair, clothes, makeup, and everything else, why can't they understand that? We pick this time to stumble into the house laughing as hard as we could so they don't know we were listening. They all stand up and come over to us. I now recognize who they are the Wasabi Warriors. That little bitch Katy must have called them over to try and "Help Me". Jack comes over to me with a guilty face. Ha, before he could touch me Dustin steps in front of me. I roll my eyes. Even when he is drunk and high he still protects me. Dustin pulls me away from them and we go up the steps into my room. We started kissing half way up and he picks me up still never breaking the kiss. It turns from soft and passionate to rough and deep. All I know is we had sex before I passed out in bliss.

Jacks P.O.V

Well that didn't work. I didn't even get to hug her or say anything. That bastard Dustin stepped in front of her and he hadan Ice cold glare on his face. I couldn't even say Hi. But I sawher crack a smile and roll her eyes. I could tell they were drunk and high. I still can't believe that this is what she turned was so nice to everyone. Now she bullies kids, does drugs, drinks alcohol, goes to club to get have sex with Dustin, and lastly goes out past curfew. I really wonder where her parents are right about now. They could help us solve the problem. Maybe put her into rehab. I don't know anything could help right now. We need to get her alone and away from Dustin but that is going to be impossible if she is always with him and he never leaves her side. I don't know what to do but Im not gonna give up now or anytime soon. I will make sure Kim is back once in for all. Even if that means trying to help her from now to 5 years till now. I will do it. But we can't stop now.

Katy's P.O.V

OMG! Kim just totally ignored us. She even came home drunk and high. What kind of 16 year old does this? Oh that's right, Dustin, Kim and Dustin's crew. The relationship with Dustin is way too far in her head now. If it gets too far she will probably start failing school and be held back while everybody she knows has a life and is graduated from college already. She is never alone at school anymore. She lets Dustin and his crew be her body guards and won't let her own guard down either. She probably doesn't want to get hurt again and I understand that but it is for her own good. I heard from the gang that she was bullying a bunch of freshman for how short they were. I mean come on really she is a junior who is acting like a freaking 5 year old. I think me and jack are thinking the same thing. Where are her parents right now? They could help us and we are in desperate need of help right now. I feel like my head is going to explode if I have to make all the plans and tactics while the guys are still working on part one of the plan. This plan is going to be a bust if we can't get her to talk to us. So I am determined to find Kim's parents and get them to help her or this plan will epically failed and we would have done all of this hard work for nothing. I just can't believe every day she comes home either drunk, high, or both. It's absolutely disgusting. Then going up to her room to have sex every day. Yuck. I really hope she doesn't get pregnant or get any diseases. It will be really sad to see her get one of those things.

SO EVERYBODY THAT IS THE STORY. ONCE AGAIN I AM REALLY SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED THIS STORY IN A LONG TIME. I HAVE BEEN SICK AND HAVING TO GET UP AT 5 IN THE MORNING TO GO TO SCHOOL. I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS BECAUSE IT WAS A LITTLE RUSHED BUT NOT MUCH. I AM ALREADY STARTING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER HOPEFULLY WITH HOMEWORK AND EVERYTHING I WILL HAVE IT UP ON EITHER SATURDAY OR SUNDAY. SO YOU GUYS I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU WOULD

R

E

V

I

E

W

!

!

~LEXI~


End file.
